


just fuck the boy already

by lecornergirl



Series: literally just sex wow [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecornergirl/pseuds/lecornergirl
Summary: All their friends have been complaining about it for months, telling her to just fuck the boy already. So she's planning to pretty much do exactly that. They can have the feelings conversation later, though she's hoping it'll just be a natural continuation of events. So she's feeling pretty confident when she twists around in his arms and presses her lips to his.ORpretty much what it says on the tin tbh





	

They're on her couch watching TV, and it's just like usual, except this time Bellamy's hand is slowly making its way from her shoulder to her breast, slipping inside her shirt. Clarke's honestly not sure he's even noticed, but then again her fingers have been playing with his waistband for the past few minutes, which definitely wasn't a conscious decision. But she's been in love with him for years, and he's been cagey for months, and she figures it's time to do something about it. She'd be nervous, but all their friends have been complaining about it for months, telling her to just fuck the boy already. So she's planning to pretty much do exactly that. They can have the feelings conversation later, though she's hoping it'll just be a natural continuation of events. 

So she's feeling pretty confident when she twists around in his arms and presses her lips to his. 

It takes him a split second to respond, hands coming up to cradle her face, tongue licking at her lips. He pulls her over to straddle him and she goes easily, planting her hips firmly over his and grinding a little, just the tiniest motion, eliciting a groan from him. 

Her hands are tangled in his hair, so when he pulls back to ask "are you sure?" he doesn't get very far. She doesn't answer, pressing her lips back to his instead, wordlessly communicating her consent. He groans again and pulls away, and she's about to pout until he's searching for the hem of her shirt. She gives it up willingly, raising her arms over her head and reaching back to unclasp her bra once the shirt is off. He stares at her breasts like he's never seen any before, and she's never felt so powerful, so alluring, so sexy. 

He kisses the side of her breast, the top, the underside, and her nipple aches as he ignores it. She's just about to take matters into her own hands when he takes her nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, and it's all she can do to sag against him. His hand comes up to play with her other breast, and she could honestly come right now, not just because she's always had sensitive breasts but because it's Bellamy, and she's pretty sure that right now he could do anything in the world and she'd just get more turned on. 

He comes up for air, and the way that she pulls his face to hers is almost violent in its desperation. As she kisses him, her hand works its way down to the waistband of his sweatpants, and she's been feeling him stirring under her but it's different to actually put her hand on it. She squeezes a little, moving her hand experimentally, and his breath is ragged as he tells her to stop.  
"Not yet," he says, and Clarke knows that the look in his eye means trouble. 

He lifts her off his lap and onto the couch, and before anything else happens Clarke tugs his shirt off, because really, everyone deserves shirtless Bellamy Blake in their lives. He pushes her back until she's lying on the couch and he's balanced on top of her, kissing her breasts and licking a line down her stomach. She thinks she knows what's coming, but it seems too good to be true until he's pulling her pyjama pants down over her hips and tossing her underwear to the side. 

He kisses the insides of her thighs, gently, slowly moving upwards. Despite years of fantasies, she could never have imagined how good it feels when Bellamy finally parts her folds with his tongue. She's panting now, making a soft keening noise, and he keeps licking like his life depends on it. He finds her clit and sucks on it, and she can't remember ever coming as hard or as fast as she does then. 

But she's not done yet, and as she's regaining her breath she guides him into her position, straddling his abdomen instead. Moving backwards, she drags his boxers down and off, admiring the stark lines of his cock as it's freed from its confines. She kisses its base, licking around it a few times, and he makes a strangled sound. He says her name, and his voice is full of warning. 

She knows what he means, because of course she does. They've been communicating wordlessly for years now. She inches forward, until the base of his cock is almost enveloped in her wetness, and then in one swift movement she lowers herself onto him. He gasps, and on his face is the purest expression of joy she's ever seen. Before she knows it, she's on her back, and he's smiling down at her. 

He starts moving, quickening his pace, and she locks her ankles around him. He tongues her breast again, and her nails are digging into his back, and he reaches a hand down to play with her clit. 

She's pretty sure they come at the same moment, and she's seeing stars as he collapses next to her and they wrap their arms around each other. Talking about it can wait, but right now she's pretty sure they're on the same page, and she's never been happier.


End file.
